


One more?

by tsukeire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bed Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Shiratorizawa, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukeire/pseuds/tsukeire
Summary: lazy semi is with his gf on a sunny saturday morning





	One more?

Semi’s hair, which would be described as bed hair, went everywhere. 

You found your eyes stare at your sweet boyfriend, and your fingers thread through Semi’s silky hair, glistening beautifully in the morning sun. 

Due to the heat of summer last night, the window was open, crickets singing in the moonlight, previously. 

Instead of bugs, the morning breeze along with the bird’s serenading created a peaceful, perfect atmosphere.

Semi’s lazy eyes, shuttering and adjusting from the light from the sun peeking from the blinds. You chuckled as you see him try to use the thin white blanket used to cover his eyes from the sunlight. 

“This isn’t helping!!! It’s so bright!!” Semi complained.

“Semi-kun, get out of bed! It’s 10am!!”

Suddenly, you feel a force capture you.

You were now found being held, basically being hugged from the back, by Semi.

Semi’s warm morning breath crept along your naked neck, giving you shutters. You felt his lukewarm arms around your waist in a tight embrace. 

You turn yourself around, so you would be looking at Semi’s face. Your face grew pink, just from being so close, despite sleeping in the same bed for more than a year. Semi was too adorable to handle.

“I want to stay in bed. Please?” Semi’s puppy eyes card was getting pulled. Would you be tricked into falling for it? Absolutely.

Puffing your still pink cheeks, you grumble, “Fine, Semi-kun. One more hour.”

“That’s it?!” Semi’s disappointing tone yelled quietly, showing a peek of how exhausting Shiratorizawa volleyball practice can be.

“Tch, I guess someone isn’t getting Tekkamaki like they hoped for, for lunch,” you teased. 

Just from hearing that, he jumped out of bed, forgetting how tired he just was a few seconds ago. Of course he fell for THAT.

“You’re not going back on your word yet, right?” Semi’s eyebrows furrowed in unnecessary worry. 

“I don’t know. Maybe a few kisses as payment, and we’ll go out together to eat later?” You smiled.

With no reply, you were pushed onto your back, getting gifted with small pecks. His smooth pink lips were warm and calming.

“There.” Semi stood there with a soft smile and light fuchsia colored cheeks. “Actually, could I go for one more?”

You curiously nod your head, unaware from what he meant from one more, due to the already large number of kisses which were made.

His lips tie onto your lips, but not for long, just a few seconds. As if you two were a new couple, you two both blush tomato red. 

“Semi-kun, you’re an idiot,” you manage to say.

“Y-yeah, I know.” Semi shyly giggles.


End file.
